


Realization

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gen, lost in thought, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: After 300 years of being alone, Rowena realizes she's falling in love





	Realization

Love was weakness. At least, that’s Rowena had told herself for the last three centuries. Ever since her heartbreak at the hands of Fergus’s father, she’d sworn off love. All it did was make you weak and hurt you.

 

But now, three centuries later, she could feel that ideology slipping away. The words she’d held onto for so long were turning from a hard truth she’d made herself believe into what they had been all along; a lie to keep herself from getting hurt again. She’d made an oath to never love again, but every time she looked at you, she could feel that oath coming closer and closer to being broken.

 

If anyone asked her, she couldn’t tell them why. You were a regular girl. You had a talent for magic, yes, but not in any way that stood out dramatically from any other natural witch. You were just…  _ you _ . Maybe that’s what drew her to you. You didn’t try to charm or seduce her. You complimented her often, but it never felt fake or sycophantic. You looked after her if she was injured, no matter how much she pushed you away or swore at you. You’d seen her in the mornings, with messy hair and no makeup, and yet you still gave her a look that reminded her of that little face with the heart eyes on your phone’s keyboard. You were always kind to her, even when she wasn’t kind in return, and your smiles made her want to do anything to make sure you kept smiling.

 

“Ro, are you okay?” you asked.

 

She blinked, realizing she’d been staring at you the entire time she was lost in thought. She cleared her throat, trying to hide how embarrassed the thought made her. “Of course, darling,” she said. “Just thinking.”

 

“What about?” You started to set your phone down and she could see you were genuinely interested.

 

“Nothing important,” she said. “Go on back to whatever you were doing.”

 

You raised an eyebrow as she said it wasn’t important, but decided not to push. “Okay,” you said. “But if you do want to talk, I’m right here.”

 

She nodded and you looked back down at your phone. A few moments later you smiled at something, probably a cat video. Rowena wished the smile was directed at her and that  _ she _ was the one making you smile.

 

She really was falling in love, wasn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> Based on this:  
> "Imagine your favorite character swearing off falling in love until they meet you."  
> http://imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/post/150404924377/imagine-your-favorite-character-swearing-off


End file.
